Onion!
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Namjoon's biggest enemy is kitchen duty. Or maybe not? / NamJin, BL, Drabble, Semi-Canon.


**Onion!**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster) x Kim Seokjin (Jin)

 **Rate** : K+

 **Length** : Drabble

 **Summary** :

Namjoon's biggest enemy is kitchen duty. Or maybe not? / NamJin, BL, Drabble, Semi-Canon.

 **Warning** :

Fiction. BL. Drabble. Semi-Canon. _**Inspired by BTS Weekly Idol.**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Onion!**

Namjoon itu tidak bisa memasak. Sama sekali tidak bisa. Dia bahkan tidak mampu memotong sayuran atau bawang dengan benar. Nah, karena itulah nyaris semua member mengatakan padanya untuk tidak memasuki wilayah kekuasaan Seokjin (re: dapur) di _dorm_ mereka.

Tapi kali ini, Namjoon harus berhadapan dengan sebuah bawang bombay karena permintaan dari salah satu ARMY di Weekly Idol. Namjoon berdiri dan menatap bawang itu dengan agak ragu kemudian dia meraih pisau dan memegangnya dengan terbalik.

Deffcon yang menyadari itu segera meraih tangan Namjoon dan membetulkan posisi pisau yang dipegang Namjoon.

Selama prosesi awal pemotongan bawang yang terasa seperti operasi tingkat darurat itu, Seokjin terus saja berdiri di belakang Namjoon dan terlihat jelas kalau dia gemas sekali melihat tingkah kekasihnya saat berhubungan dengan perlengkapan dapur.

Namjoon memulai gerakannya memotong bawang dengan sangat kaku dan memotongnya dengan gerakan seperti menggergaji.

"Ah! Bukan seperti itu!" ujar Seokjin akhirnya. Lama-lama dia kesal juga.

Tapi Namjoon tidak menanggapinya dan terus saja memotong bawang dengan caranya sendiri. Kemudian Jimin mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu mempercepat proses pemotongan bawang itu dengan menekan pisau yang dipegang Namjoon.

Namjoon kemudian bergerak untuk mengiris bawang itu namun lagi-lagi, posisinya terbalik.

"Ah, tunggu!" ujar Seokjin seraya membenarkan posisi bawang itu seraya memegangi tangan Namjoon yang memegang pisau.

Deffcon yang menyadari kalau prosesi pemotongan dan pengirisan bawang ini akan lama selesai, memutuskan untuk agak mendorong tubuh Seokjin agar membantu Namjoon dengan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Wah, aku suka ini.." ujar Heechul tiba-tiba dan membuat yang lainnya tertawa.

Namjoon memasang wajah yang sulit diartikan seraya menatap ke arah kamera dan mengangguk-angguk puas.

Seokjin tidak melihat itu dan memutuskan untuk membantu Namjoon mengiris bawang dengan benar. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari wajah puas Namjoon selama dia membantunya mengiris bawang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesi rekaman Weekly Idol baru saja selesai dan _member_ BTS baru saja kembali ke _dorm_ mereka. Jimin dan Yoongi berjalan masuk lebih dulu kemudian disusul Hoseok, Jungkook, dan terakhir adalah Taehyung.

Setelah Taehyung melangkah masuk, Seokjin melangkah masuk dengan diikuti Namjoon. Seokjin melepas mantelnya dan berbalik menatap Namjoon, "Kau tidak kuizinkan masuk ke dapur seumur hidupmu."

Namjoon berkedip polos, "Kenapa?"

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa memotong bawang dengan benar! Kau hanya akan meledakkan dapurku kalau kau berani menyalakan kompornya."

Namjoon tersenyum lebar, "Jadi aku tidak boleh masuk ke dapur ya?"

Seokjin mengangguk tegas, "Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu kau yang akan memasak untukku selamanya kan?"

"Tentu sa.. eh?"

"Tadi kan kau bilang aku tidak boleh masuk ke dapur, jadi kau akan memasak untukku seterusnya kan?"

Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya, kenapa akhirnya jadi seperti ini?

Namjoon berjalan mendekati Seokjin, "Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah tidak masuk ke dapur, asalkan kau mau memasak untukku selamanya." Namjoon berhenti di hadapan Seokjin dan menunduk menatap mata Seokjin, "Tapi kalau kau mau mengajariku memasak, aku juga tidak keberatan."

Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Huh?"

"Asalkan kau mengajariku memasak dengan cara yang sama seperti saat tadi kau mengajariku memotong bawang." Namjoon menyeringai dan menunduk untuk melumat bibir Seokjin sekilas kemudian dia berjalan pergi.

Seokjin mengerjap bingung dan detik berikutnya dia membulatkan matanya, " _Yya_! _Pervert Monster_! Kau sengaja ya?!"

Namjoon tertawa keras dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamar, "Tidak kok. Aku memang tidak bisa memasak, sayang~"

Seokjin menggerutu pelan kemudian memukul kepalanya. Dia mulai merasa Namjoon mengerjainya saat mereka rekaman tadi. Belakangan ini dia memang jarang melewatkan waktunya untuk sekedar _cuddling_ bersama Namjoon karena sibuk. Pasti karena itu kekasihnya yang memang mesum itu merencanakan rencana seperti tadi saat mereka rekaman.

Dan Seokjin bukanlah orang yang bisa duduk diam jika berurusan dengan urusan dapur. Makanya dia langsung bergerak membantu Namjoon.

"Haah, kenapa aku selalu saja seperti ini?" gumam Seokjin pasrah.

Sebenarnya Namjoon bisa melakukan pekerjaan ringan seperti memotong bawang. Dulu dia kan pernah membantu Seokjin memasak. Walaupun memang pekerjaannya berantakan dan kacau balau, dia tetap bisa melakukannya. Dia jenius, ingat?

Hanya saja, dia suka melihat _princess_ nya membantunya. Apalagi tadi dia mendapatkan _bonus back hug_ dari _princess_ nya saat memotong bawang.

 _So, maybe_ Namjoon' _s_ _biggest enemy is not a kitchen duty, right_?

 _It's just his ways to seek attention from his Princess.._

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon modus! Aku sangat yakin dia sengaja pura-pura tidak bisa memotong bawang supaya dibantu oleh Seokjin. Dulu kan dia bisa memotong bawang sewaktu membantu Seokjin memasak.

Ckckck, Namjoon pintar ya.. *eh?

Tapi.. belakangan ini NamJin bertebaran di mana-mana ya. Aku suka. Hahaha

 _And, let's welcome our newest member in_ NamJin _shippers squad_ , Kim Heechul!

Aku rasa Heechul juga NamJin _shipper_ , lihat saja reaksinya sewaktu NamJin memotong bawang bersama~

Hahaha XD

.

.

.

P.S:

Karena aku sedang sibuk mengurus acara, aku tidak bisa _update_ _ **Game Changer**_ dalam minggu ini. Aku juga tidak bisa memastikan minggu depan _update_. Tergantung bagaimana kelancaran acara itu nanti dan bagaimana kondisi setelah acara itu selesai. Hehe

Mohon pengertiannya ya~

.

.

.

 _Last, review_? ^^

.

.

 **Thanks**


End file.
